Use Somebody up for adoption
by kathymcc
Summary: 50 years after new moon Bella meets the Cullen's again but she has a brand new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurthur note- **

**Hope you enjoy Btw i dont own twilight  
**

**Chapter one-**

I love my life its been 50 years since Edward left me in the Woods. And today im going to face them again at least i have my family by my side . At the moment we are on the way to Forks High "You ready sweet-pea" said my lovely husband Peter.

"Course just a bit nervous but we have a kick ass plan"i said as i stepped out the car "We sure do darling" answered Peter he smiled at me and the next thing i was on his back. I giggled. Then Char and Jazmin parked next to us and Ross stooped next to us on his was no other cars since we got here early to set up in the Hall.

After we had set up the hall started to fill with students all with curious eyes. Last of all entered the Cullen's, Alice with a huge smile on her Face ans Jazz trying to control ever one was seated the principle walked up to the stage and took the microphone "So i sure you are all wondering what we are all doing here today instead of classes , Well we have some new student who are part of a popular band this is there first ever public appearance give it up for Use Somebody" as soon as he said the band name ever started screaming and cheering "Ok so today they said they are going to start with a new song but not all the band is going to be on for the first song" As the curtain came up Jazmin started playing the piano.

_[ross]_  
Heartbeat  
_[both]_  
Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat  
_[Ross]_  
Heartbeat  
_[Char]_  
Heartbeat  
_[Ross]_  
Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat

_[Ross]_  
I saw you talking on the phone,  
And know that you were not alone.  
But you stealing my heart away,  
Yeah you're stealing my heart away.

_[Char]_  
You're acting like you're on your own,  
But I saw you standing with the girl (hmmm)  
Stop trynna steal my heart away  
Stop trynna steal my heart away

_[Ross]_  
I don't know where we going?  
I don't know who we are?

_[Ross]_  
I can feel your heartbeat  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)  
_[Char]_  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat

_[Ross]_  
Maybe it's too way you move,  
You got me dreaming like a fool.  
There I can steal your part away,  
I can steal your part away.

_[Char]_  
No matter what it is your think  
I'm not a kind of girl to playing,  
And give my heartaway  
Stop trynna steal my heartaway

_[Both]_  
I don't know where we going?  
I don't know who we are?

_[Ross]_  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)  
_[Char]_  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
(Feel your heartbeat)

_[Both]_  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
You're stealing my heartaway

_[Both]_  
I don't know where we going?  
I don't know who we are?  
The feels like we were flowing  
High above the stars (stars, the stars, the stars, the stars...)

Ooooooo;  
Ooooooo

Heartbeat, heart-heartbeat

_[both]_  
I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it  
I can feel it, I can f..

_[Ross]_  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)  
_[Char]_  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
(Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat-beat-beat)

_[both]_  
Stop stealing my heartaway (Just tell it to me girl)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (Ooo) (Give it to me boy)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (Just say it to me girl)  
You're stealing my heartaway

Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)  
Your heartbeat, your heartbeat.

Everyone was cheering Ross went up to mike and said " I hope y'all enjoyed that where just going to set up with the next song which i know yall are going to love so see ya in a minute". The curtain went back down and me and Peter got in place. Ross got behind the drums and peter and char picked up the guitars while i went behing the microphone and we started just before the curtain went up.

(an listen to the paramore cover )

I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, fill the places I cant reach

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

Im ready now  
Im ready now  
Im ready now  
Im ready now  
Im ready now  
Im ready now  
Im ready now

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

I've been roaming around,  
Always looking down at all I see

As i finshed i could see the shocked faces of the cullens apart from Alice of course " Ok so we have one more song before we rap it up for the day i hope you enjoy it " i said.

Uh, uh, uh oh  
Uh, uh, uh oh

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now

Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we've got bills to pay  
We've got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Uh, uh, uh, oh

And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
You said everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Brace myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said "I'll never leave you alone"

You said  
"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"

(Hold on, we'll make it last)  
(Hold on, never turn back)  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can see it now (see it now, see it now)

Uh, uh, uh oh  
Uh, uh, uh oh

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now

Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we've got bills to pay  
We've got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Uh, uh, uh, oh

And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
You said everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Brace myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said "I'll never leave you alone"

You said  
"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"

(Hold on, we'll make it last)  
(Hold on, never turn back)  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can see it now (see it now, see it now)

"Thanks everyone hopefully you give us a chance to play for you again" and with that everyone started leaving the hall apart from the Cullens who where all starring at me i was the first to brake the silence "Emm why dont you call Esme and Carlisle and meet at ours" They all agreed.

As soon as we got home Jazmin ran up to the music room to play the piano i swear i cant get her of off that thing. Char and Ross went up to their room. While me and Peter sat on the sofa awaiting the Cullens. " Its going to work out just fine darling" Peter told me as the door bell went. I smiled at him as i got up to answer the door. "Come in" i said the all followed me in the living room." Down stairs everyone now" i shouted up the stairs but they just ignored me " Jazmin get the that piano before i chuck it out the bloody window" i shouted and the next moment she was walked down stairs glareing at me. " Ross get the hell of off char or i will burn your xbox" i screamed . He came down stairs like a rocket " Please anything but the xbox" i just laughed and we all went into the living room. "Bloody hell you have a pair of lungs on you Bells" said em. I just rolled my eyes at him and went to sit next to Peter.

Authors note-

thank you


	2. Please read :P

Hey I am so sorry I haven't taken these stories any further. I have been busy because this is my last year of school and I have a college interview coming up. And also just found I have to get glasses and lots of other stuff have been happening. So I am putting these stories up for adoption because I would love them to be finished so if you would like to adopt them or just have a chat please email me on ff account or email on my msn account .uk. Thank you :) look forward to hearing from you. Love Kathy xxxx


End file.
